


Anticipation

by pushkin666



Category: The Great British Bake Off RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: Sue can't wait for the new series to start, and for time to be spent with Mel.





	Anticipation

It's that time of the year again and Sue can't help but tense with anticipation. Oh it's not as though she doesn't see Mel during the year. They see each other on a regular basis but the Bake Off has something special about it. It's not just working with Paul and Mary, or the new batch of bakers that they get to try out but it's just so comfortable being with Mel. The set of Bake Off feels like home. Even though Sue knows nothing will ever happen with Mel it doesn’t matter. She’s happy to be here. With Mel.


End file.
